


Lightning

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They say lightning never strikesthe same place twice
Series: Fan Poetry [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 3





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 24. This was meant to be a concrete poem in the shape of a lightning bolt, but unfortunately I couldn't get it to work quite right.

They say lightning never strikes  
the same place twice —  
unless, apparently,  
You’re the Boy  
Who Lived to  
be struck by  
lightning  
every  
year.


End file.
